metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mother Brain (theme)
RARBD Heres my list of possible Remixes, Arrangements, Re-arrangements and Build Ups. Zebetite - Metroid (Origin) : :* Mother Brain - Super Metroid (Remix) : :: ::* Parasite Queen - Metroid Prime (Remix) : :: ::: :::* Amorbis - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Remix) : :: ::: :::* Chykka - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Amorbis was a Build Up of It) : :: ::: :::: ::::* Gandrayda - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Remix but elements from Parasite Queen is heard) : :: ::: :::* Quadraxis - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Amorbis was a Build Up of It) : :: ::: :::* Arctic and Fire Spawns/ Morph Ball Challenge - Metroid Prime Hunters/ First Hunt (Re-arrangement) : :: ::* Steamlord - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Arrangement) : :* Darkness - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Zebetite Remix but it is similar to Parasite Queen) : :: ::* Dark Samus - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Remix) : :* Mother Brain - Metroid Zero Mission (Arrangement) The Bomb Worm theme is built up in a similar style to Mother Brain in Super Metroid but I don't think it is ... it may just be a coincidence. Got any questions, comments or do you wanna add more? --Metroid101 22:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I disagree with some of these. For Amorbis, there are parts of the Parasite Queen's theme and Chykka's theme but also some original pieces. Darkness does not sound anything like the Parasite Queen's theme. I slowed it down to 80% of its original speed like you said but it still didn't sound like it; I also speed up the Parasite Queen's theme to 1.2 times its original (would have had the same effect). Part of Gandrayda's theme sounds similar to Chykka's theme but I don't believe it is a remix. I cannot identify any trace of the Zebetite theme in Mother Brain's theme from Super Metroid. The Parasite Queen's theme does have some similarities to Mother Brain's Super Metroid theme but I don't think it is a remix. As for Quadraxis, I don't think that is a remix of anything. The Steamlord theme is quite similar to Mother Brain's theme from Zero Mission with some original pieces in it (comprable to how the theme from Gorea's final form is a remix of Metroid Primes theme with other pieces added) so a possible remix. The Zebetite theme sounds similar to the introduction of the Aurora Unit's theme so that is a partial, but the whole theme is not a remix of Zebitite. As for the Spawn theme being a remix of the Parasite Queen's theme you are definitely correct so I cannot disagree with you (cool remix too). Metroidking 22:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : Its 20% slowed down for Dark Samus... Amorbis is a REMIX not an arrangements meaning some parts of the song is heard but more originality. Chykka is a Follow Up not a remix meaning it Amorbis was meant to prepare the gamers for the remixed version. Gandrayda is a remix to the Gandrayda theme... Come on its obvious. Learn the difference between Follow Up, Remix, Re-Arrangement, Arrangement, Build Up. They're similar but not the same thing. --Metroid101 23:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : : What I meant earlier was that if I had increased the speed of the Parasite Queen's theme it would have sounded like Darkness (Think of it like a math problem If D/X=P then P(X)=D), all it sounded like was a faster version of itself. After listening to the Amorbis theme some more as well as the Parasite Queen's, I made an error in that part, it is not the Parasite Queen's theme in it (same instrument different beat, just like the Parasite Queen has a similar instrument to the one in Mother Brain's theme, having a same/similar instrument does not make it a remix). Can you please cite reliable sources like an interview with Kenji Yamamoto and not a something like second hand account? Metroidking 17:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC)